Dragon heart
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Jake and Luna are madly in love, everyone can see it, but it is dangerous also. One-Shot Jake LongxOC


Jake and Luna where madly in love, even a blind one could see it. When they where together they would smile, and laugh, and they would not see the problems in the world. But there where only a few who knew it was very dangerous: Jake, his grandfather, his mother, and some of his friends. Of course Luna knew of nothing, it would only make it more dangerous.

You see, Jake was a Dragon, even though you could not see it on the outside, he had the same abilities his grandfather had, and his sister would have when she was older. Some of Jake's friends had known, but when Luna moved into town, he had begged them not to tell her, even when the four teenagers became very close friends.

By time Jake and Luna started to have a relationship, it was not very serious yet, after all they where just fourteen, but it was a relationship. Every day after school Luna and Jake would walk home together, and talk about stupid things like the weather, and after a while, Luna started to suspect that Jake was hiding something from her.

So as soon as the two separated their ways, Luna turned around and started following Jake, who did not know. As he had told her ones, he was going to his grandfathers shop, and when he went inside, Luna looked through the window. She saw Jake and his grandfather talk, and then she saw something she did not expect. Jake turned into a Dragon.

Luna ran home, and went to her room immediately, the next day she went away from home extra early, so she would not meet Jake up at the time they always did. She ignored him all day, until he came to her in the cafeteria.

He asked her if something was wrong, she said nothing, he took a seat, and asked her again. Luna sighed, and told him she saw that he was a Dragon. Jake was silent for a while. And then told her she was right, and that he was a Dragon, he asked her if she was afraid. The only thing she responded was: "No, but I am sad you did not tell me."

They did not talk for a week, and people started thinking they where not together anymore. But when the school ball was getting closer, Jake came to Luna again, asking her if she was still mad. "I was never mad," was her answer. "I was afraid you had forgotten you can tell me anything, everything." They went to the ball together, blasting away the rumors of them breaking up.

A few weeks went by, and the relationship of Jake and Luna was getting serious. They kissed, and had secrets nobody else knew. They where very happy.

And then the black Dragon showed up, he attacked the town, and kidnapped Luna, leaving only a little note:  
_If you want to see her again, meet me for the final fight at 10 o'clock, at the Mall._

Even though his Grandfather warned him better not to go, he showed up at 10 o'clock at the mall, and waited for the black Dragon to show up, he was five minutes late, and had Luna with him. She was unconscious, and very white, but she breathed, and Jake and the black Dragon started fighting. It was a very bloody fight, and Jake came out of it very hurt. But he won.

He brought Luna to a hospital, and even though he was hurt to, he did not want to be helped until she woke up, when she did not that night, he was sick of sadness.

A week went by until she awoke, and he was feeling better already, his wounds where healed, by his dragon powers, and he was with her when she opened her eyes. He was getting a doctor but when he returned with one, she had died.

Just like that, life went on, a few weeks past again, but Jake would not get out of his room. He just laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and he would almost eat nothing. It was like he was not even there anymore. And then again, yet he was, cause in the middle of the night, he would start talking to himself.

Until his mother found him in his room one day, he had killed himself, his family was devastated, but they also knew he loved Luna to much to live on.

In the afterlife, Jake and Luna where together forever.


End file.
